


waiting for it

by luvloic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Crossdressing, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: Jongdae waits for something that's definitely worth it.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	waiting for it

**Author's Note:**

> shameless very self indulgent krisdae for tinysparks round 7. read the tags please. i tried to do middle - end - beginning;; but i'm sorry if that's muddied ><

“Look at you,” Yifan murmurs, looking down at his boyfriend beneath him. Jongdae’s eyes are sultry, his shirt already half unbuttoned with the lace peeking out underneath. “So beautiful, all dressed up for me.” 

Jongdae sighs, head falling on the pillow. He pulls Jongdae’s shirt off, and the smaller moans as big fingers find the base of the toy peeking from his rim.    
  
Yifan groans. “Baby, you look so…” He tugs at the toy before slowly pulling it out, a string of slick lube following it at it goes. He leans down, lips at Jongdae’s ear. “... _ delicious.”  _

Jongdae only whines and spreads his legs further, back arching.   
  
“Y-Yifan,” He sighs breathily, “Inside, I w-want you inside.” 

Yifan only hums, snapping the band of his panties against his hips. “What, I don’t get to  _ enjoy  _ my present _?” _ _  
  
_

“I’m already slick for y-you, babe.” Yifan’s hands slips between his thighs to cup his length, flicking his skirt out of the way. 

“Gonna be tight for me baby?” Yifan asks. His lips are at his ear again, teething at the skin of his ear. “Couldn’t stretch yourself out enough for this cock, could you?” 

Jongdae whines, shaking his head. 

Yifan slides his length between the wetness leaking from Jongdae’s entrance, slicking himself up. “Please,” Jongdae whimpers beneath him, hips rocking back, trying to get the tip of his dick to slip in. 

Yifan grabs his waist, massive hands holding him still as he slides inside of him with ease. He groans above him, and Jongdae’s eyes roll back in his head at the feeling. 

“O-Oh, Yif _ an, _ ” he moans. His nails scratch at his boyfriend’s shoulders. That  _ stretch,  _ that feeling of being utterly  _ split _ open was unlike any other.

“You’re so  _ fucking hot,”  _ Yifan groans. All he can do is pull back before fucking in. “So tight for me.” 

Jongdae loves every second. Being filled over and over has never felt so  _ good _ . 

His cock strains in his panties and Yifan reaches down ripping the lace off in a swift motion, and Jongdae gasps. Yifan chuckles lightly, “Better?”

Jongdae nods. Yifan fucks hard, using Jongdae like the sleeve he is in that moment, sinking into wet heat over and over. Jongdae clenches hard and Yifan seethes. 

“Dirty. You play dirty.” Yifan mutters, strained, his eyes fluttering shut at the sweet pressure squeezing around him. He looms over him, an elbow holding him up as he thrusts between Jongdae’s thighs. 

And that seems to be the perfect position because Jongdae throws his head back, back arching as he  _ screams.  _ “ _ Right  _ there, Y-Yifan!” He whines, arms pulling him tight, a hand snaking into the hair at his nape. “ _ Y-Yes _ , oh my  _ god _ !” 

“Do you like that baby?” Yifan pants, “Don’t you love how  _ big  _ I am? How  _ tiny  _ you feel under me, darling?”

“I love it!” Jongdae cries out, chest heaving. “It’s so _ fucking _ good, babe-  _ oh!”  _ Yifan nearly bends him in half, his torso pressing his thighs up, holding him open. 

It’s too much all at once, and Jongdae moans as his boyfriend slams into him. The friction is delicious, addictive, and it only pushes him off the edge faster. White spurts from his cock in thick ropes, sticky between them and ruining his skirt.    
  


Yifan’s breath hitches and he comes a few minutes later with Jongdae purring in his ear, crooning how well he did, how well his boyfriend filled him all while twitching around him. 

Yifan wrapped around him, arms winding around him like a snake. “I love you,” he sighs.

“Yeah, yeah, go get a towel Mr. I-always-fall-asleep-before-cleaning-up,” Jongdae laughs lightly, that fuzzy warmth falling over him. Yifan squawks besides him. “And I love you too.”

He thinks back to how they got here and laughs.

\--

( _ an hour prior) _

Jongdae is horribly impatient. Yifan said he would be home in fifteen minutes almost  _ sixteen  _ minutes ago now.

He’s sitting on the couch, a skirt fanning around him and a toy inside sitting almost uncomfortably as each second passes. He just wanted to look  _ good  _ for his boyfriend, yet he couldn’t wait for the taller to finally come home and peel it off of him, unwrap him like a present. 

The sound of keys in the door made him tremble. He crosses his legs, nimble fingers toying at the garters clipped to the lace of his thigh-highs. The door opens and in comes Yifan, not even bothering to look up before turning back around to hang his coat and kick off his shoes. 

“Hi babe!” Yifan yells to the wall, and turns back around to throw his keys on the counter. “I’m home! Traffic was craz-” 

“Welcome home, baby.” Jongdae purrs, and the energy in the room immediately shifts. 

“Wha-” Yifan is in amazement, gulping at the sight-  _ are those lace panties?  _ Jongdae stands up, skirt just barely hanging past swaying hips. “For me?”

A manicured finger lands on his chest. “ _ Just  _ for you.” 

Heat curls up in his groin as Jongdae slides his hand around Yifan’s neck and into his hair at his nape. A palm finds the front of Yifan’s slacks and a groan rips from his throat as Jongdae pulls him down to join their mouths.

Jongdae is wrapping around him, wanting nothing more than those big hands  _ on  _ him  _ anywhere _ , and when they finally are, a gasp falls from his lips which Yifan merely swallows. Course fingers grab his ass and slide up his skirt, squeezing as they go, and  _ god,  _ it never gets old.

Yifan leans down, sliding those hands down the backs of his thighs before pulling him up into his arms, and Jongdae feels so  _ small _ , so absolutely  _ tiny _ , and then they’re moving. Yifan is walking them down the hall and to their bed. 

And then he hits the mattress. Yifan is laying him down and pulling off his clothes before crawling between his already spread legs. 

_ Oh, the fun has only just begun. _

**Author's Note:**

> phew; thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! if so, kudos and comments are always appreciated but <33 much love! i hope you have a good day
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
